comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep06 Life Of The Party)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbooks.com Jason Wilkes finds himself in a shadowy realm, being drawn towards a darkness. He snaps out of it and tells Peggy about it. He says he’s lost control and that he’s at the whim of a dark force. Peggy suggests building a containment unit like the one from Isodyne for himself. Wilkes is hesitant, but Peggy reminds him about how he became tangible after touching Jane Scott’s tissue sample. Chadwick walks in on Frost talking to herself. They begin arguing. Chadwick tells her that he’s arranged to have the Council of Nine meet with her. This is unprecedented, as the Council never meets with outsiders, especially women. Ana watches as Jarvis treats Peggy’s wound. She questions the wisdom of Peggy heading for the lab when she should be resting. Peggy finds Sousa in the lab. He looks disheveled. Peggy tells Sousa about Wilkes’ incident and the plan to build the containment chamber, but she needs a sample form Whitney Frost. She wants to acquire it at Chadwick’s upcoming fundraiser. Jarvis has already secured tickets. She plans to use a vacuum syringe from the SSR. Peggy plans to do it herself, but Sousa points out that Whitney will see her coming. They need a trained, skilled person who Whitney won’t recognize to play Jarvis’ date. Peggy disguises herself as Dottie Underwood’s psychiatrist to get into her cell. Dottie is quick to realize Peggy is going to great lengths to keep her visit secret and unofficial, meaning she’s here for help. Wilkes talks Ana through building a device. He then starts listing all of the threats and things that could possibly go wrong while Jarvis is on this mission, and Ana becomes worried. Jarvis shows up, bursting with excitement, but Ana becomes flustered and walks off. Peggy asks Dottie about the lapel pin she was trying to steal. Dottie suggests she was hired to steal it to unlock the secrets of the Council of Nine. Peggy says she’s going to break Dottie out so they can help each other get to the Council, and then Peggy will help Dottie get deported. Dottie knows Peggy is lying about deportation, but takes the offer anyway. Peggy leaves her a device to get through the door. Peggy says she’ll take care of the guards. Peggy leave and Dottie inspects the device. It splits into two magnetized halves, which she uses to unlock the cell door. The guard outside is unconscious and his gun is gun. Dottie walks outside and runs in the opposite direction from what Peggy told her, but Sousa and Peggy are waiting with an electrified net. Dottie regains consciousness and has been dressed up for a party and bound to a chair. Peggy puts a choker necklace on her that contains a tracker and a neurotoxin. Jarvis arrives in a tuxedo and is upset when Peggy tells him he won’t be carrying a firearm. Whitney Frost tries to back out of her meeting with the Council, saying she can’t be seen in public with the Zero Matter crack on her face. Chadwick hands her a veil that covers the crack. Peggy fills Dottie in on Whitney Frost and the mission, but Dottie is more interested in Wilkes. Peggy and Sousa will be monitoring the mission from a van outside. Jarvis will have a communication device in his glasses, while Dottie will have one in a hat. Dottie tries to touch Jason as he leaves, and discovers he is intangible. Peggy and Sousa set up in the van as Jarvis and Dottie dance inside. They spot Chadwick and Frost, and then Dottie notices Jack Thompson. Thompson and Vernon Masters discuss the communist threat with Chadwick and Frost. Masters pumps up Thompson for his success stopping Leviathan. Jarvis and Dottie tell Peggy and Sousa about Thompson. Jarvis wants to abort the mission, but Peggy says this is Wilkes’ only chance. Jarvis turns to find Dottie gone. Masters points out several members of the Council mingling at the party. Dottie is about to make contact with Thompson when Jarvis pulls her away. Hugh Jones joins Thompson and Masters. Jones and Masters fills Thompson in on Peggy’s visit to the Roxxon office. Peggy and Sousa tell Jarvis to keep Thompson distracted while Dottie gets the sample. Jarvis puts on a stern face and orders Dottie to do her job and follow his lead. A woman introduces herself to Thompson, but Jarvis intercedes. Thompson immediately asks where Carter is, but Jarvis says Peggy is by the pool. Thompson doesn’t buy it and moves to secure the perimeter. Jarvis regains his attention by implying that Thompson works for Chadwick. Jarvis gets serious for a moment and warns Thompson that he’s out of his depth in this political arena. Thompson is flippant, and walks away. Dottie bumps into Frost and gets the sample, but then leaves her hat by a running faucet and starts searching for a way out. She ends up in the council chamber. She hides in a cabinet as Frost begins her presentation to the Council. Frost tells them about Zero Matter. She says Zero Matter isn’t about energy, but about power, then shows them the crack running down her face. She pulls one of her lab rats out of a hat box and shows them what the Zero Matter can do to it. Chadwick snaps a finger, and two men wrangle Frost to the ground. Frost uses her power to destroy the two men, then does the same to half the council. The crack on her face grows. She turns to Chadwick and unleashes the Zero Matter on hm. Frost calls the meeting to order. She begins giving orders to the remaining members of the council. She demands full access to Roxxon and a story in the papers to explain Chadwick’s disappearance. She says she’s kept these members alive because she believes they can help her with her plans, and promises power in exchange for loyalty. Jones is quick to swear fealty. Jarvis fills Sousa and Carter in on Thompson while searching for Dottie. Peggy decides she needs to go in. Sousa tells her she can’t with her injury. She decides to go anyway, but pops a stitch trying to open the door. The council vacates the chamber and Dottie lets herself out of the cabinet. She examines the sample she took from Frost, realizing the power it holds. Masters and two guards find her leaving the chamber. She runs, and the guards give chase. Peggy says she may need another appointment with Violet, and Sousa’s response tells her something is wrong. Sousa tells her that Violet broke up with him. When Peggy offers to help, Sousa tells her she broke up with him because she thinks he’s in love with Peggy. Peggy apologizes and takes his hand. They lean in for a kiss when the van shakes. They go outside and find a guard has landed on the van roof. Inside, Dottie fights with the second guard. She knocks him out when Thompson sneaks up behind her with a gun. Dottie dropped the sample from Frost near the broken window. Jarvis goes outside and finds Peggy and Sousa. Jarvis recovered the sample, but Frost disappeared. The party ends and they decide to regroup. Jones fills Masters in on Frost’s power grab. Masters blames Thompson for the mess, saying it must have been Carter who let Dottie out. Masters tells Thompson that he needs to smear Carter’s name so that she no longer poses a threat. Thompson says that presents new problems, and Masters realizes she must have something on him. Masters tells Thompson to find some leverage on Carter. Sousa and Peggy return to the lab, and Wilkes is eager to get started on the containment chamber, but Sousa and Thompson are more concerned with Dottie. Jarvis alerts them to Thompson’s arrival. Peggy meets with Thompson. He probes her about Dottie’s escape and orders her to come back to New York with him. She says she’ll simply resign from SSR if she has to in order to stay. Thompson tries to shake Carter’s confidence, then leaves. Frost opens up a crate containing a chained up Dottie. Frost slams the lid shut. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis